Illumiel's Relation
Here are list of related character and their story with Illumiel Trulyworth. # A *Altair Bertrand (Hero Division 10) Altair seems to develop an interest regarding Miel's capability of using Hymmnos language. *Andes (Hero Support B) Miel has a laptop, in which she kept most of her datas in it. Oneday, the laptop broke down, and it results in Miel's frustration. She looks for a computer or laptop repairer, which ends in Andes himself. Andes fixes Miel's laptop, while in the end, Miel uses Andes' laptop to play around, including typing another part of her stories. Since then, Andes becomes Miel repairer if she has her laptop broke down again. B C *Carmine Allster Miel is a worker at Carmine's Maid Cafe. D E *Emily (Hero 6th Division) A foreigner girl, whom Miel teaches about Indonesian language, and Miel sometimes lends her book for help Emily improves her vocab and grammar, etc. F *Fied White (Hero 2nd Division A man who Miel 'uses' as a man magnet to her library. He helps people reading books in her library. *Fleursava Prateria (Hero 1st Division One division partner of Miel, also her friend of talking about literature. G H I J *John Callysto (Hero Regeneration) An adventurer who often talks with Miel regarding unknown places that any human never reach. Miel is his sources about those places. K *Kagura Akamori (Villain 2nd Division) Miel seems to be unaffected by all of Kagura's attempt of spreading yaoi virus around Canvas Ranger. It's likely caused of Miel's past experiences to stuffs like that. *Kaoru Endoh (Sieben) (Villain 7th Division) Sieben is one loyal visitor of Miel's library, but apparently, Sieben has his hidden purpose of visiting Miel's library. *Klaus Einsolia Denneldum (Villain Regeneration) A girl who once borrowed book from Miel's library, which is quite important and rare. Accidentally, Klaus lost the book. Miel demands her to replace the book, but since the book is quite hard to found, Klaus having a hard time finding it, resulting in Miel demanding money exchange to her. *Krain Qrowell (Villain 3rd Division) Miel is a fan of Krain's cooking, since her first time visiting Nakamiya's Restaurant, and he's actually the first person that makes Miel realize that not all of the villains are truly evil. L *Lily (Hero Regeneration) Miel found this girl lost on the beach, and take her back to the Hero's base, taking care of her. M *Magnifica Cielon (Hero 1st Division) Though is in the same division with Miel, apparently their relation isn't quite in good terms, this is because Miel has accidentally dropped Ciel's favorite ice cream, Haagen Dazs. Though one day, Miel helped Ciel survived a villain's attack, making somehow Ciel goes 'tsun-tsun' towards Miel. *Mepuz (Hero Regeneration) Miel is a place where Mepuz turns to whenever he is bullied or being forced to do something. *Miu Takahashi (Hero Regeneration) A fellow hero who becomes Miel's sparring partner, since Rina passed away. N *Negher Gavrani (Avra) (Villain Support B) A villain whom Miel develop dislikeness. Mostly caused by their personality which doesn't match each other, also because of Avra's dislikeness towards people who eager to make some arts, which Miel resents very much. O P Q R *Rasha & Rashesha Emillie (Hero Regeneration) Another people who met Miel for the first time before they join hero. *Reina (Hero Regeneration) One of Miel's best friend. Both of them are strong willed, thus making their relationship a bit hard at the beginning, but as time flows, they're getting close each other. *Rhyna Dune (Rina) (Hero 2nd Division) One of Miel's sparring friend. Miel also subscribes her for flowers each month. After Rina passed away, Miel sometimes visited Rina's remaining flower. *Rhapsondy Lethro (Hero Regeneration)) A young boy who seems deserted after he joins Hero. Miel is the first one that opens and talks to him. *Roanna Vrochi (Hero 10th Division)) Miel thought of Roanna as her younger sister. Kinda 'self-proclaimed' older sister relationship. *Rokoz (Hero 4th Division) Rokoz tends to borrow story books from Miel's library to be read to the twin Ixora and Ixano. They also sometimes chat and talk each other. *Rotto and Eck (Hero 10th Division) Miel thought of Rotto as her younger sister, just like Roanna and Tom. S *Schnapper Mills (Nap) Miel once takes care of Nap not long after her arrival in the Hero base. Later, Miel told Nap to get some work and not to slack all over. *Seiri Reinhart Seiri is a self-proclaimed brother of Miel. Seems like Miel's motherly attitude attracts him much. *Skye Indigo Valenette (Villain Division 12) Their first encounter is when Miel saw Skye kills a certain group of people. Thinking that he kills innocent people, Miel directly challenge him to a fight in the name of the Heroes, because Miel discovered that the boy is a Villain. After a while they're fighting, Miel noticed something strange when Skye fights her. She stopped attacking him and told him that she'll release him if he tells her what happened. Skye reluctantly tells her that the people are actually after him, and tell her that justice is nothing to him, as he doesn't believe it anymore. Miel somehow felt touched to Skye's story, and feel sorry to him, later on telling herself to return his sense of justice back. *Souten Douji (Villain Regeneration) Miel visits a lake, when she sings alone far from the crowd. When she realize that someone is spying on her, she quickly leaves the place, but she keeps returning to that place due to beautiful scenery. After few days, she realized the presence of that person to her is very close, and attacked him, who happens to be Souten. After some events, Souten introduced himself and takes Miel to a place filled with white Narcissus flowers. T *Sir Thomas Arthur William Tanner III The only guy in her division, and Miel also self-proclaimed herself as Tom's older sister. U V *Verdy Prayogo A boy who used to be a stalker of Miel. He's a boyfriend of Fleur right now. W X *Xenon von Rottenbargh Xenon likes to tease and flirts Miel very much, since Miel is quite tsundere. Y Z